


You've Gotta be Kidding Me

by HxMello



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxMello/pseuds/HxMello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy had a few close friends and one best friend: Jim Tiberius Kirk. Nothing pissed Leonard off more than Jim but at the same time, nothing made him happier than Jim. He can't bring himself to say love or even like; the two ideas seemed to cliche to him. Besides this is the unobtainable and intelligent Jim Kirk we are talking about. But with a little help from some of his friends, his own jealousy and some sleazy freshman, Leonard gets shoved right into the situation he's been trying to avoid all this time: a date with Jim. Hopefully Leonard doesn't screw up this golden opportunity too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Gotta be Kidding Me

Jim fucking Kirk.

Leonard McCoy had never met someone who had made him so pissed off and still managed to be his best friend. Kirk was a bit of a troublemaker; he normally doesn’t mean to cause trouble. Trouble’s just in love with him. Despite all that Jim was very smart which pissed Leonard off even more. 

To top it all off, Jim Kirk was handsome. He still looked like a big idiot with his huge grin, tight T-shirts, motorcycle jacket and that damn golden hair that wouldn't move even if you took a leaf blower to it. Leonard needed to stop thinking about it before he punched a hole through his wall or left late for school which would cause his mom to punch a hole through him. He checked himself in the mirror before heading out. His dark brown hair was a little too floppy today and he knew his mother would make him get a haircut soon. Leonard’s outfit was the usual: a light weight red jacket and basic white shirt, his favorite pair of jeans that had a tiny hole in the pocket and a pair of black Converse sneakers. 

Grabbing his reading glasses that his friend Nyota said made him look like a glorified hipster, Leonard was reading for school. He took a piece of toast and his backpack out to his car. The drive to school was boring and the lack of good music on the radio made it unbearable. He settled for the mainstream rap music station which was so dirty it made Leonard want to throw up out the window. 

Some flashy red convertible was parked in his spot which meant driving around to take someone else’s to ruin their day. Then again, that’s how high school politics works; You have to fend for yourself.  
“Leonard! Wait up!” Leonard heard a overly cheerful tone which belong to none other than Jim Kirk. He was wearing a red and navy blue flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows, a pair of jeans that look too tight to be comfortable, and a pair of boat shoes. Jim was obviously a morning person or at least today he was. 

“Coffee?” Jim handed him some overpriced, free range coffee that probably cost over $5 for a single cup.  
“Thanks, I could use it. Some damn sports car took my parking spot this morning. Feel bad for the kid who’s spot I stole.” Leonard took a sip of the coffee and nearly spat it out. Not only was in nuclear hot but it was also so sweet and diluted that it was actually sugar and milk with a little coffee. Jim noticed Leonard’s gag and laughed. “Sorry if it’s too sweet. I’m not a fan of black coffee.”  
Leonard shot him a raised eyebrow. “Too sweet might be an understatement, Jimmy. But I appreciate the thought. “

The two walked together through the hallway, talking about something Scotty posted online last night and how they swore he might have been a tad drunk when he wrote it. They also talked about Jim’s foreign exchange student that was visiting this winter. Jim was talking about the exchange student’s home country and hobbies when Leonard found himself drifting off. He noticed how Jim spoke with motions and hand gestures when he got excited. He noticed how Jim’s laugh was deep and hearty as if it took all the space in his lungs to create. 

Jim wasn't always this happy. Most days he was mellow and relaxed. Maybe it was the coffee in his hand which Leonard noted was half empty. Leonard also took note of a bruise on Jim’s knuckles that seemed fresh. He must have noticed Leonard’s stare at his hand because he stopped in the middle of his rant on Europeans or something.  
“Everything alright?” Kirk asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing. What happened to your hand?”  
Jim shook his head and kept walking. “It’s nothing. Just a little slip up.” He could tell that was a lie from a mile away. Leonard caught up and grabbed Kirk's arm. “Turn your head.” 

Jim hesitated for a moment before turning to reveal a large and deep purple bruise on his cheek along with a cut on the bridge of his nose. Without saying anything Leonard tugged Jim into the bathroom. “Who'd you fight this time?” Taking a paper towel and wetting it, Leonard began to dab the dried blood off the cut.  
“Pike. He’s back from college for Thanksgiving break and took the opportunity to try and break my nose, I guess. “ Jim winced at the cold towel. 

“What did you do to deserve getting your butt kicked?” From what Leonard had heard about Jim’s neighbor, he knew he wouldn't just punch Jim without Jim doing something stupid first. Jim rolled his eyes. “I might have borrowed his car without him knowing. My parents were running errands and I needed a car. It’s really his fault for showing me where he leaves his spare keys.” Leonard looked slightly confused. “He leaves them under a flower pot on his porch. I didn't break into his house or anything.”  
“Well that’s a relief. For that bruise you’re gonna need an ice pack. I can get you one from the nurse or you want wait in line and have her wrap the icepack against your face so you look like you had a root canal. Your choice.” Leonard tossed the wet towel in the trashcan.

“Could you get it for me? See, this is why I bought you a coffee. I figured you’d be a bit ticked at me. “Jim said it as nicely as possible, throwing his now empty coffee in the bathroom trashcan.  
“It’s no problem.” Leonard gave into a tiny smirk. “And I’m always a bit ticked at you, Jim Kirk. That’s why we are friends.”  
Leonard didn't have to ask for an ice pack from the nurse considering the fact that his mother was the nurse. He just walked in, nodded to his mom and took an ice pack from the freezer. When questions, Leonard just said “Jim” and his mother understood immediately. Jim was after all the patient he practiced on with his mother’s supervision since he wanted to be a doctor.  
He tossed Kirk the ice pack as he waved goodbye to Mrs. McCoy from the door frame. 

“Thanks.” Jim applied the freezing cold pack to his face and winced in pain. Leonard handed him a paper towel to use as a buffer from the cold.  
The two ran into a seemingly confused freshman who had just moved from Russia and spoke plain awful English. He did manage to say his name was Pavel and he was looking for the Gourmet Foods Class which Jim directed to him by pointing down the hallway. The little Russian nodded and bolted down the hallway, almost skipping as he went.  
The ten minute bell rang to which Jim split from Leonard to go to his locker on the second floor. 

Leonard decided to go to his which was right down the main hallway. A sophomore named Hikaru Sulu who’s locker was right next to his own was digging through a pile of papers.  
“Need a hand?” Leonard offer, noticing the young kid’s struggle.  
Hikaru looked at the clutter and stacks of paper with frustration. “I think I’ll be okay. I’m just looking for my Biology research paper for the science fair.”  
Leonard decided to help anyways, taking another pile and shuffling through them. “What’s your project on?”  
“Well, I’m testing different plants on their reactions to Tobacco Mosaic Virus which is a RNA virus that affects plants such as tomato plants by-“Leonard cut him off by handing him a 10 paged packet titled ‘Biology Science Fair’ on it.  
“Best luck, kid. Sounds complicated if you ask me.” The sophomore nodded, gave his thanks and stuffed all his papers back into his locker. The two minute bell rang which caused McCoy to mutter “Dammit!” and fumbled to get his locker open and books out. He then half-walked, half-ran to his AP Physics class.

That class was absolutely pointless to him. He wanted to be a doctor, not a physicist. He didn’t have any friends in the class either and just sat in the corner part of the room near the door for easy access when the bell rang.  
Second block was study hall and that was one of his only classes with Jim. His bruised cheek had gotten swollen and puffy but as long as Jim didn’t notice it, Leonard didn’t say anything about it. Jim and Leonard helped each other with their homework. Jim helped Leonard with history and English, Leonard helped Jim with math and science. Neither of them really understood their French and German classes so that was just a lost cause. Jim took Advance PE and Leonard doubled up on sciences for his elective. It was a good thing Jim was athletic because Leonard had done his time in Gym and never wanted to go through that again. 

“Am I really going to need to know about US History if I’m going to be a doctor?” Leonard asked, trying to understand and get through the selected reading he had for History class. Jim shrugged.  
“Maybe they’ll ask you who performed the first cardiac surgery with anesthesia or something.”  
Leonard laughed. “That would be Aleksandr Aleksandrovich Vishnevskiy and as you can guess, he wasn’t exactly an American. I understand that I need to learn it, I just don’t want to.”  
Jim set down his pencil. “I’m not crazy about advanced Calculus but we all have our struggles.”  
Leonard chuckled. “You consider advanced Calculus a struggle? I have an A+ in that class.”  
Jim rolled his eyes. “Excuse me, Mister Rocket scientist. I don’t think learning about the Civil War is brain breaking.” 

“I never said I couldn’t do it. I just don’t connect with it as well as you do, Jim. “There was a compliment in there somewhere under the sarcasm; Leonard was sure.  
Leonard and Jim bickered back and forth like an old married couple for the rest of study hall, ignoring the ‘shhhhs!’ from the other people in the classroom. Leonard took this time to count the wrinkles at the corner of Jim’s eyes when he laughed and how if he laughed too hard his eyes would tear up. Leonard swore that Kirk’s eyes were actually gem stones because there was no way anything could be that blue.  
Leonard’s embarrassing thoughts that he really wished he could ignore were disrupted when the lunch bell rang, sending the two in opposite directions. Leonard enjoyed lunch in almost complete silence with Nyota and Scotty as they bantered about a concert they had planned to go see.

“Leonard, is everything alright? You’ve been acting kinda off for the past few days.” Nyota asked softly, putting a comforting hand over Leonard’s that lay resting on the table.  
Leonard sighed and nodded his head slightly. “I’m fine, it’s just…”  
“Jim?” Nyota spoke softly and watched Leonard’s face with curiosity and understanding.  
“How did you-?”  
“Oh come on ladie. We've knoon fur months!” Scotty said promptly, smiling. “We didne reid yer diary so relax!”  
“It’s not that like. In fact he pisses me off more than anything. “Leonard said in his defense. Their conversation had taken to a dull whisper to prevent anyone from hearing.  
“You like him so much he pisses you off? That’s pretty cute if you ask me. Look, your secret is safe with us.” Nyota was grinning and Leonard knew she could trust her with anything but…  
“There’s nothing to keep secret. I told you it’s not like that. Jim dates pretty cheerleaders and I just…I’m just his friend, okay? There’s nothing there, got it?” Leonard picked up his trash and backpack and left lunch earlier than normal to save himself from constant questioning. 

Nyota glanced at Scotty. “What do you make of that?”  
“Denial. First stage ay loove.”


End file.
